Modern Day Fairytale
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *Oneshot* for hardyrhodescenafan1 - Fairytales don't happen to real people - do they?


**This is a oneshot for hardyrhodescenafan1 - who is an amazing writer and always reviews.  
She was the first review I ever got on this site - fact! **

**I do not own anybody. Erin the OC is based on a real person who belongs to herself...**

**I really hope you like it! I think it turned out well...**

Matt Korklan hummed absently to a song on the radio as he drove home. The city lights were the only things visible against the dark silhouette of the landscape. He couldn't wait to get home to his own bed. Hopefully his housekeeper would have it all cleaned and ready for him after the long journey home.

His car pulled into the driveway and a face peeked out of the curtains in the living area. It was the housekeeper Erin. Matt had grown to like her as much more than an employee recently. It had been convenient to have someone do the housework while he was away on the road, but he soon found himself enjoying Erin's company and talking for hours after she had finished.

Erin opened the door to greet her employer and smiled sweetly. Matt got out of the car and popped open the trunk, lifting out his luggage. He followed the brunette into the house and placed his luggage at the foot of the stairs. Erin was in the kitchen with a pot of coffee ready. She was quite short with brown hair that went to her shoulders and beautiful deep brown eyes. She wore a simple pink sweater and faded denim jeans.

"How was the Pay Per View?" she asked him as she poured some coffee.

"It was great. My back hurts a little though." Matt admitted.

"Would you like me to run you a bath?" Erin asked him.

"I can do it. You're my housekeeper, not my slave." He chuckled.

"Shall I go then?" Erin asked him.

"If you want to." He nodded.

"Actually, I've been meaning to give you this." She said and handed him a white envelope.

"What's this?" he asked as he opened it.

"My resignation." Erin replied.

"What?" Matt asked, his eyes widening.

"You'll find my reasons in there." She nodded and turned to walk away.

"Erin…have I done something wrong?" Matt sighed and turned to look at the letter.

"It's nothing you've done. It's my own fault." She replied.

"Is there anything I can do to persuade you to stay?" Matt asked her.

"I can't stay feeling like I do." She shook her head.

Erin knew that she couldn't go on pretending. She had harboured feelings for Matt for so long. He wasn't going to be interested in someone like her. Not when beautiful and talented women surrounded him everywhere he went. She also knew that as time passed by, he would want to find someone and settle down. To see him with another woman would break Erin's heart. That was the reason why she was ending their contact now.

"Tell me how you feel. Please, we can work this out." Matt pleaded.

"It will never work." Erin shook her head as tears escaped her brown eyes.

"I couldn't bear to lose you." Matt admitted to the tearful brunette.

"It would be worse for me if I stayed." Erin sniffed.

"Then I'll make things easier for you." He replied desperately.

"You don't understand." She shook her head as more tears fell.

"Then tell me, please." Matt frowned, his own brown eyes full of hurt and confusion.

Erin shook her head and fled the house. She walked across the drive and stared up into the night sky. This was not the way she wanted things to end. She realised that she had left her jacket indoors, as the cool night air ghosted over her body. A hand touched her shoulder and she sighed as she turned to see whom it belonged to. Matt gave a half smile and wrapped her jacket around her shoulders to protect her from the cold.

"Thank you." The brunette woman managed to say.

"Please, come inside and talk to me." Matt reasoned with her.

"Talking won't change anybody's feelings." She sighed.

"I won't be the same without you." Matt whispered softly.

"You'll find another housekeeper." She replied.

"I don't need a housekeeper! I need you!" Matt cried out.

"What?" Erin asked as she shuddered in the cold air.

"I can do without a housekeeper. I can't do without you. You're funny and sweet and kind and beautiful. I love driving home, knowing that you'll be here to greet me. Do you never notice that I don't have girlfriends? It's because I'm in love with you." Matt told her.

Erin was totally speechless. She stood in the middle of the drive and stared at the man in front of her. She couldn't even feel the cold anymore. Matt sighed and let his eyes stare at the ground in front of him. His shoulders slumped, as if he had already given up. The brunette woman summoned her courage and took a few steps towards him.

"You love me?" she asked him.

"I have done for a while now." He nodded.

"I wish I'd known." She sniffed.

"Why, would it have made a difference? Matt asked her.

"Yes. I thought that you could never return my feelings." The brunette replied.

"What did you just say?" Matt asked her.

"I wrote my resignation because I'm in love with you." Erin whispered.

"You love me?" he asked her.

"I do." She nodded as tears fell once more.

Matt took a step forward to close the gap between them. He took his hand and stroked Erin's cheek softly. The brunette woman looked into his eyes, desperate for any sign to say that he was not serious. This sort of thing only happened in fairytales, not to people like her. Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts by a pair of soft lips grazing hers.

Erin sighed as she felt Matt's strong arms embrace her and gently caress her back. She felt her heart beating rapidly beneath her sweater, pressed against Matt's muscular chest under his shirt. As they broke apart for air, their brown eyes met and both of their mouths curved into smiles. He held her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Will you come back inside?" he asked her.

"I guess so." She whispered and nodded.

She allowed him to lead her back into the house. He sat her down on the couch so that she had the warmth of the fire. Erin smiled as he snuggled up with her and kissed her head softly. He took the envelope and resignation letter, holding them up and sighing.

"Can I get rid of these now?" he asked her.

"Yes." She nodded. He threw them onto the open fire and they burned into nothing.

"Would I be too forward if I asked you to stay with me?" Matt asked the brunette.

"Not at all." Erin shook her head.

He smiled widely and kissed her again. Erin melted into his arms as their kisses became more urgent and passionate. Soon they had shed most of their clothing. Matt grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and placed it in front of the fire. He lay the brunette down on the blanket and kissed her once more. Erin smiled as she pulled him closer. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I want to make love to you." He whispered.

"I'm not stopping you." She replied as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"I love you. I want you to be with me." Matt added.

"I love you too. That's what I want." Erin nodded.

"I just need you to know that." Matt said as he connected their bodies.

"I know now." Erin sighed as she felt desire wash over her.

They made love slowly through the night. The fire burned on and on.  
Erin opened her brown eyes and found Matt's brown eyes staring back at her.  
He kissed her and held her tightly as they reached their peaks and collapsed in each other's arms.

Finally, as day broke outside, Erin turned to look at her lover.

"Will you be looking for another housekeeper?" she asked him.

"No. I'll never find one as good as you." He smiled and kissed her softly.

**What do you think?**

**I thought that was a modern day fairytale - hence the title. I like that a lot.**  
**I wrote it though, so I need other people to like it!**

**Any chance of any reviews? xxx **


End file.
